What's Mine Is Yours
by Brookii
Summary: Neil and Grace are both shocked when they discover Grace is pregnant. Although Neil has promised to stay loyally by her side, someone is not going to make the pregnancy easy for her... Rated T for sexual references and in future bad language. R&R please!
1. Preface

I know Grace and Neil will end up being together forever. I know they'll get married. I know they'll have kids. But what if all this happened to soon? Grace has never been unfaithful to Neil… but maybe she's not all she seems…

_Grace Dasari.  
Was that me?  
Yes.  
I'm Grace Dasari.  
Yes, you are.  
It's probably another Grace Dasari.  
Right. Because there's lots of Grace Dasari's in the world.  
There could be!  
Yeah right._

Grace's internal argument ended there, and a short, stubby nurse repeated herself a second time.  
"Grace Dasari?" she asked again.  
Grace walked into the nurse's office with shaking feet.

Stevie Moss watched as Grace walked into work the next morning, eyes red and puffy.  
"Woah," smirked Max Carter. "What happened to you?"  
"Shut up, Max."  
"I'm right, Stevie, I'd rather not."  
Stevie chose to ignore him and looked up at Grace, sympathising. "Come and sit down,"  
Grace nodded, sniffing, and she would have taken her colleagues offer but her boyfriend (and boss!) DI Neil Manson happened to walk in at that very moment.  
"Grace!" he gasped and rushed to her side. "Grace, are you okay?"  
"Romantic," Mickey muttered, and he and Max sniggered. Terry shot the two a warning glance, especially Max, which baffled the other officers, but seemed to worry Max, the toughest officer they knew, yet at times the stupidest too.  
Grace nodded, keeping her mouth shut, not wanting to cry, but it didn't work. Imstead, she collapsed in tears on the Detective Inspector's shoulder, hugging him tight.  
Stevie continued to watch worriedly, but there were "aw" and "aah" sounds of affection from other officers.  
"Quiet, all of you," Neil ordered, still holding Grace, rubbing her back to soothe her, yet he looked just as confused as everyone else. "Get back to work."  
They didn't dare disobey him, but they all snuck glances at Grace. Especially Max, who was grinning to himself.  
"Let's go outside," he whispered to her.

"PREGNANT?" Neil thundered. "You can't be Grace, you can't be!"  
Grace nodded, still crying.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen," she wailed.  
Neil sighed. "I know you didn't," he said. "Grace, what are we suppoed to do?"  
He sat beside her. "Have you gone to the doctor's yet?"  
Grace nodded, remembering her experience from this morning.  
"And you're sure your pregnant?"  
Grace nodded again.  
"It can't be possible, we've only… you know… twice…"  
Grace nodded, though felt slightly smaled at this question.  
But now she was silently praying he wouldn't ask the question she was dreading.  
_Are you sure it's mine?_  
Neil was out of questions though. Grace still hoped he had enough faith in her not to ask that.  
What if it wasn't Neil's? 


	2. You Just Can't Help But Lie, Can You?

Y

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill or any characters. I wish I did though!  
**Apologies: **For not updating sooner.  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **All who reviewed ;) thought you deserved the credit, it always motivates and inspires me; Rae-Louise, GraceJ, shelrobo23, , spalways. Love you all!

_I could (with ease) remember that night. Oh, I hated him for what he had done to me. Though it couldn't have been him who did this to me. It couldn't have been. The baby's Neil's… Neil…_

_I love him, I really do. I can't bear doing this to him. Lying to him. Lying to him. It hurts me, and it will ruin us. Don't be stupid, if you DO tell him, it'll make things worse –_

Max had already made a few guesses at why Grace had been so upset.  
"At first I thought he dumped you or something. I mean, so typical of Neil to go off and find another girlfriend or something." Those words only made Grace feel worse. "No offense, Grace, love, but you're not the prettiest picture in the art gallery. But THEN Prince Charming rushed to your side. So there went my first theory. Maybe your grandmother died. Oh, Grace, did Nana die?"  
Grace did her best to ignore him as he mocked her, but she failed miserably. She turned around angrily and started shouting at him.  
Yeah, well. It's called standing up for yourself.  
Only maybe she shouldn't have done it in front the rest of CID.  
"What happens with me is none of your business! You're so PATHETIC! You think the entire world loves you, don't you?"  
"They do," he said juvenilely.  
How could he remain so cool throughout it all? Grace was being everything BUT calm… her cheeks were flaming and she felt hot inside.  
Stevie had been a pretty good friend throughout it all, and didn't pressure her for gossip about WHY she had been crying. Which was actually quite unlike Stevie; but Grace appreciated it. She and Stevie hadn't been friends before all of that, but suddenly they ate lunch and took breaks together. Stevie had even asked her if she would go to the movies on the week-end with her. It made Grace  
Neil saw Grace the next day at work. His smile was dry. Grace felt like bursting into tears for that. He should AVOID her. It wasn't HER fault.  
Maybe Max was right.  
Maybe Neil was the type to leave her.  
But, as she walked into her office after a short lunch break (she hadn't eaten anything; hunger didn't seem possible.) a small basket caught her eye. A small box of Roses chocolates and a packet of cookies and some other of her favourite foods were placed inside.  
She frowned, and read a small card attached to the basket.

_I love you, Grace. I will be there every step of the way. I'll raise this baby. OUR baby._

OUR baby. Why did that make Grace feel so insecure?

Neil started acting his usual, sweet self. He told Grace over and over she should take out maternity leave immediately. She smiled weakly and said that she would be FINE.  
"Honestly, Neil," she sighed. It was getting more than a LITTLE frustrating. "I am FINE."  
He sighed. "Look, Grace, I know this might not be the time…"  
Grace knew what he would ask.  
Neil wasn't an idiot. He's a DETECTIVE, he's supposed to know when something's up. It's a natural instinct. Couldn't he TELL she was lying?  
"I know what you're going to ask, Neil."  
"Really?" he said.  
Grace was going to lose him. She couldn't tell the truth.  
"The answer's yes," she said, though she felt guiltily for lying again.  
"So I CAN go to the next doctor's appointment?" he asked eagerly.  
Grace was confused by this. "Wait. That was your question?"  
"Yes. What did you think it was?"  
"N-nothing," Grace stammered, dazed.  
Grace's phone buzzed with a text message. She fumbled through her pocket and pulled out her mobile.  
_ You can't help but lie, can you?  
-M  
_"Who is it?" Neil asked.  
Grace gasped, re-reading and re-reading the message, trying to get her head around it. M? Who was M? She looked at the sender details. _Unknown Number_. Something about that made Grace shiver.  
"Just a friend," she shrugged, willing the fear not to be evident on her face.  
He smiled. "I love you, Grace, okay? I mean it."  
Grace beamed back. "And I love you too."  
Would he still be saying this if he knew the truth?

**A/N: **Please review :D I apologise for this being short, but I need more inspiration! Review and suggest ideas. Please, feel free to criticize, but don't be negative. Constructive Criticism please. Don't say how bad it is without tell me how to improve it.

xxx  
Brookii  
xxx


	3. I'm More Than Just A Friend

_Chapter One  
__**No matter what you told Neil, I'm more than just a friend.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill, if I did than there would be no end! EVER!  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **All who continually review.  
**Apologies: **

Grace tried to push the wicked text message out of her mind. Neil had asked her to spend the night, he wanted to keep an eye on her, but Grace made some lame excuse about needing to visit her sister.  
Neil had believed her.  
He_ trusted_ her.  
So why couldn't she tell him?  
Honestly, it wasn't really her fault. What was happening to her was scary, okay, she didn't want a kid. And that text message…  
M…  
_M._  
Who started with M?  
_Max started with M.  
_But how could Max _possibly_ know? He didn't even know she was pregnant yet. Apart from Stevie, Neil (who _had_ to be the father, he just _had_ to be) and Grace were the only ones who knew.  
Grace still had nightmares about him, and what had happened. But tonight she wouldn't have nightmares. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.  
Especially with that text message playing in the back of her mind.  
_Just a friend._ Grace had said that. _Just a friend.  
_And as if by magic, Grace's phone vibrated again. She closed her dark eyes tight, willing it to not be M. No. It was Neil. Neil. Neil. Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil. Neil.  
_1 New Message from: unknown number_**  
**Grace shuddered and she snapped her mobile shut and shoved it back in her pocket. It most certainly wasn't Neil.  
It could only be M.  
She sat on the lounge, sighing. She switched on the TV and flicked from channel to channel. Some scandalous romance, a boring news update, some children's show that involved purple people jumping on red mushrooms, a music video from the eighties…  
Great. Even her trusty television couldn't distract her from her thoughts tonight.  
Grace reached in her pocket to pull out her pocket. When she was bored, she often liked to sort things to distract her. She decided to re-order her money, putting the smallest amount of money at the front and the largest notes at the back.  
She didn't pull out her wallet, she pulled out her phone. She quickly dropped it on the floor, like it was some slimey piece of garbage. Right now, she didn't want to deal with it.  
It landed with a thud on the ground, and the screen lit up with a flash.  
_No matter what you told Neil, I'm much more than a friend. Much, much more than that, Grace. In fact, for all we know, I could be a father._

**Afternote: **Sorry for this chapter being generally about NOTHING. It's kinda just a side-chapter.  
**Please review**: With constructive criticism. Don't be rude about the things you write. Also suggestions and ideas.

xxx  
Brookii  
xxx


	4. I'm Going To Make Your Life Hell

_Chapter Three  
__**I'm going to make your life Hell, Grace, I promise you that.**_

**Disclaimer: **Neil, Grace, and any other characters are not my creation. I do not own the Bill. It would be so awesome if I did though =D  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **Anyone who reads.  
**Big giant special thanks to**: Anyone who reviews!

_**Part One - Grace**_

Facebook. It was the one thing in the world Grace hated the most. What was the point of messaging and commenting on your friend's blogs or walls or whatever when you could call them, heart-to-heart. Well, Grace wasn't exactly a "heart-to-heart" person, but nevertheless, she despised social networking in general.  
But what if it brought her closer to finding out who M was?  
She had a computer in her apartment. And old, basic one… it was mostly for doing paperwork, though it had a good internet connection.  
_welcome to facebook._ The front screen read. God, that annoyed Grace, when people didn't capitalize. However, this time, she would manage.  
The form was easy enough to complete. First name? Grace. Last name? Dasari. E-mail? Grace thought for a moment. Hmm... it took her a moment to remember it, but once she had, she completed it. Birthday? Wow, she must be getting old. Sex? Female, der.  
Once it had been finished and she selected "submit", she felt tingles. She didn't really WANT to do it… but the thought of M knowing everything about her made her blood run cold and she shivered.  
She set up a few little things. A profile picture… huh. She wasn't too fond of the idea of M ogling her pictures, but then again, M could be anyone, not necessarily HIM… him.  
He'd raped her.  
Well, Grace would show him. If he WAS M, she wouldn't let him destroy her.  
She submitted her first wall post. It was something about the weather being too cold. That was the kind of thing on the advertisements.  
Then, she searched for M.  
But he'd beaten her too it.

**New Friend Request From: **_**M**_

She clicked the link.

_Look behind you Grace. Quickly now!_

She took him seriously and gasped, spinning around, expecting to see him there. But all she could see was her living room window wide open, curtain blowing back in a cold breeze.  
And she was sure it hadn't been open a moment ago.

_**Part Two – M**_

_I'll show you, Grace Dasari, I really will. What you did all those years ago? I'll never forget it. And now you've gone off with this precious Neil guy? Gorgeous, Grace, just gorgeous. I'm going to make your life Hell, Grace, I promise you that.  
You're pregnant now, Grace. Who's baby's that, now exactly? Could be HIS, could be a result of a little 'accident' a few weeks ago. It doesn't matter if it was because you 'got busy' with Neil or because you got raped, this pregnancy isn't going to be easy.  
Your best friend,  
M_


	5. One, Two, Daddy's Coming For You!

Y

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill or any characters. I wish I did though!  
**Apologies: **For not updating sooner.  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **All who reviewed ;) thought you deserved the credit, it always motivates and inspires me; Rae-Louise, GraceJ, shelrobo23, , spalways. Love you all!

_I could (with ease) remember that night. Oh, I hated him for what he had done to me. Though it couldn't have been him who did this to me. It couldn't have been. The baby's Neil's… Neil…_

_I love him, I really do. I can't bear doing this to him. Lying to him. Lying to him. It hurts me, and it will ruin us. Don't be stupid, if you DO tell him, it'll make things worse –_

Max had already made a few guesses at why Grace had been so upset.  
"At first I thought he dumped you or something. I mean, so typical of Neil to go off and find another girlfriend or something." Those words only made Grace feel worse. "No offense, Grace, love, but you're not the prettiest picture in the art gallery. But THEN Prince Charming rushed to your side. So there went my first theory. Maybe your grandmother died. Oh, Grace, did Nana die?"  
Grace did her best to ignore him as he mocked her, but she failed miserably. She turned around angrily and started shouting at him.  
Yeah, well. It's called standing up for yourself.  
Only maybe she shouldn't have done it in front the rest of CID.  
"What happens with me is none of your business! You're so PATHETIC! You think the entire world loves you, don't you?"  
"They do," he said juvenilely.  
How could he remain so cool throughout it all? Grace was being everything BUT calm… her cheeks were flaming and she felt hot inside.  
Stevie had been a pretty good friend throughout it all, and didn't pressure her for gossip about WHY she had been crying. Which was actually quite unlike Stevie; but Grace appreciated it. She and Stevie hadn't been friends before all of that, but suddenly they ate lunch and took breaks together. Stevie had even asked her if she would go to the movies on the week-end with her. It made Grace  
Neil saw Grace the next day at work. His smile was dry. Grace felt like bursting into tears for that. He should AVOID her. It wasn't HER fault.  
Maybe Max was right.  
Maybe Neil was the type to leave her.  
But, as she walked into her office after a short lunch break (she hadn't eaten anything; hunger didn't seem possible.) a small basket caught her eye. A small box of Roses chocolates and a packet of cookies and some other of her favourite foods were placed inside.  
She frowned, and read a small card attached to the basket.

_I love you, Grace. I will be there every step of the way. I'll raise this baby. OUR baby._

OUR baby. Why did that make Grace feel so insecure?

Neil started acting his usual, sweet self. He told Grace over and over she should take out maternity leave immediately. She smiled weakly and said that she would be FINE.  
"Honestly, Neil," she sighed. It was getting more than a LITTLE frustrating. "I am FINE."  
He sighed. "Look, Grace, I know this might not be the time…"  
Grace knew what he would ask.  
Neil wasn't an idiot. He's a DETECTIVE, he's supposed to know when something's up. It's a natural instinct. Couldn't he TELL she was lying?  
"I know what you're going to ask, Neil."  
"Really?" he said.  
Grace was going to lose him. She couldn't tell the truth.  
"The answer's yes," she said, though she felt guiltily for lying again.  
"So I CAN go to the next doctor's appointment?" he asked eagerly.  
Grace was confused by this. "Wait. That was your question?"  
"Yes. What did you think it was?"  
"N-nothing," Grace stammered, dazed.  
Grace's phone buzzed with a text message. She fumbled through her pocket and pulled out her mobile.  
_ You can't help but lie, can you?  
-M  
_"Who is it?" Neil asked.  
Grace gasped, re-reading and re-reading the message, trying to get her head around it. M? Who was M? She looked at the sender details. _Unknown Number_. Something about that made Grace shiver.  
"Just a friend," she shrugged, willing the fear not to be evident on her face.  
He smiled. "I love you, Grace, okay? I mean it."  
Grace beamed back. "And I love you too."  
Would he still be saying this if he knew the truth?

**A/N: **Please review :D I apologise for this being short, but I need more inspiration! Review and suggest ideas. Please, feel free to criticize, but don't be negative. Constructive Criticism please. Don't say how bad it is without tell me how to improve it.

xxx  
Brookii  
xxx


	6. Wrong Person, Sweetheart

_Chapter Five  
__**Wrong Person, Sweetheart. Better Luck Next Time?**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill, if I did than there would be no end! EVER!  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **All reviewers, especially those who continue to read :)  
**Apologies: **I know, it's been a long time since updating. The guilt is within me. :( Sorry! This is a really short chapter. But wait till you read it, it'll open a whole new world of possibilities.

Grace knew she was in the wrong. What the _Hell _was she thinking? Walking to Max Carter's house! She swallowed hard, determined. She just wanted his evil message sending to stop.  
What was she doing? She had no proof M was Max. So what? His name started with M. For all Grace knew, Stevie or Terry or Banksy could be M! Just because Max started with the same letter as her stalker…  
But out of those people, Max would be the only one with the hide to do something so stupid.

Grace banged her fist angrily on the wooden door of DS Max Carter's house. The door swung open, and, to Grace's surprise, a little girl, not much older than eight or nine, with platinum blonde hair and dark eyes stared back.  
"I'm looking for Max?" Grace asked, her throat scratchy and raw and her voice dry. Max had _kids_? No. No way.  
"Uncle Maxie!" the little girl bellowed out. Grace felt… somewhat relieved. She was Max's niece. But she felt a slight spark of amusement. _Maxie._  
Max walked out onto the patio with Grace.  
"Aah, Gracie, what brings you to my humble abode?" he smirked at her.  
"I want the messages to end," Grace told him fiercely.  
"What messages?" Max blinked, appearing genuinely confused. But Grace wasn't falling for _that_ one.  
Grace shot him a threatening stare.  
"You know, you should de-stress a little. With a bun in the oven -"  
"Max, I didn't come here to listen to your sad jokes. Just stop! I'm over it!"  
She definitely wasn't over it. It was too scary for her to get over.  
Grace felt the mobile in her pocket buzz again. Positive it couldn't be M (she was talking to him, wasn't she?) she took it from the pocket of her black pants.

_Wrong person, sweetheart. Better luck next time? – M_

Grace gasped. "It isn't you," she whispered.  
"Glad you've finally realised," Max sneered as he slammed the door on her stunned face.

**A/N:** Ooh! Our main suspect has been crossed off the list! Things are getting interesting now! Who do you think it could be? Please review!

**Brookii**


	7. 45 Anderson Lane Be There

_Chapter Six  
__**45 Anderson Lane. Be There.**_

**Disclaimer: **I've written it enough times, but anyway. I don't own The Bill or any of its characters.  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Special thanks to: **The reviewers and readers.  
**Chapter Summary So Far: **Grace is pregnant, and Neil has promised to stay loyally by her side. She isn't sure who's baby it is though. However, she is receiving mysterious text message from the unknown M, who knows everything. Grace possibly thought M could have been the vindictive Max Carter, but after visiting him, he seemed totally clueless as to what she was talking about. Now, Grace has no idea what to do,  
**Apologies: **None right now… oh, I apologise to Mum for the Twix I stole out of the fridge. It was just… I was hungry, okay? ;)

Grace didn't know if she could go to work. She had never had a sick-day in her life but it was at the state where she couldn't see Max and his smug face.  
_You'll have Neil.  
But for how long?  
Don't work yourself up about it, pumpkin.  
Why aren't I telling him? It's not my fault I got raped.  
He might not believe you.  
True. But don't you think Neil trusts me?  
He shouldn't. You're a liar!  
_Grace had heard enough. Her life was hard enough without the internal argument and self-caused mind-games.  
It bothered her how M knew everything about her. How? How could he (or she) possibly know all this stuff? And the person who had raped her… was in jail. So who the Hell could it have been?  
She showered and got dressed for work. She had to go. Though, of course, she could say she wasn't feeling well. But that would only make Neil fuss about the baby. He had already gotten into an embarrassing fight with a nurse who claimed it wasn't early enough to get maternity leave.

"_She's a detective, for Christ's sake! It's a dangerous job!"  
"She will have to wait another month, I'm af-"  
"Your superiors will be hearing about this!"  
"Neil, please, stop. It's not really up to her an-"  
Neil seemed to be cutting everyone of today. "Grace, we're leaving."  
And silently, Grace thanked the good Lord and whispered to herself, very quietly, "Finally."_

At work, Max gave her shady looks. He said nothing. Whether he was being tactful, (Max, tactful? Never!)  
This relieved Grace, yet also made her feel wary. What was he up to? Max was capable of anything. She didn't like the way he looked at her. It was like he was preparing to kill her or something.  
On the way home from work, Grace felt elated. She had gone through a day without any malicious text messages.  
Grace decided to take a trip out. Chinese food sounded good; she hadn't had it for ages. As she ducked down to the local Chinese Restaurant, she felt a shiver of excitement. Maybe, somehow, Max had been M all along, he had gotten someone else to send the message! She couldn't help smiling. He had decided to leave her alone. Anyway, M was gone!  
M couldn't send anymore messages, he was caught out!  
Ordering her meal, Grace couldn't wipe the beam off her face. Neil had already commented on the bags under her eyes.

"_I'm just exhausted. Y'know, being pregnant and all."  
"It's only three weeks until you can go on leave…"  
"I don't want leave!"  
"You need to take it."_

Then it became a fight as to whether she should or shouldn't. Grace ignored the memory of the battle in her mind.  
She wished she hadn't. Another memory sprung to mind.

"_It'll all be over soon…"  
Darkness. Laughing.  
"Don't, okay, you have no-"  
"Cheer up! You're getting free sex, aren't ya?"  
"I understand you're not happy about what happened, but this is just… really __**wrong**__ revenge."  
"Aww, toughen up princess!"  
"I c-can't do this…"  
Darkness. Laughing.  
Darkness.  
Laughing.  
Darkness.  
Laughing.  
Darkness.  
Tears._

Grace felt tears fall down her face. She tried to browse the menu as carelessly as possible but she couldn't.  
A waitress with olive skin and bleach-blonde hair came over to the table, her hair a major contrast in comparison to her flesh.  
"You alright, m'am?" she asked kindly.  
"I'm fine," Grace lied with a sad voice.  
"I know what'll cheer you up! Some lovely young man just dropped this by, said to give it to you!" she handed Grace a fluorescent pink Post-It Note.

_45 Anderson Drive. Be There._

No prizes guessing who it was from.

**A/N: **Should Grace go? I'm not sure if I want my main character going off and meeting up with M… unless. Ooh! I've got it now! The perfect story idea! How about this… actually, you'll have to wait until next chapter.

_Seeya then, Brookii XOXO_


	8. Step 1: Tell Neil Step 2: I Kill Him

_Chapter Seven  
__**Step 1: Tell Neil. Step 2: I Kill Him.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill, if I did than there would be no end! EVER!  
**Pairings:** Grace/Neil  
**Info About This Chapter: **This is the first time I've tried writing things from Neil's POV. I'm writing another story about Neil (a sequel to this kind of :S). It wasn't the easiest thing, because the entire story has been graced by… Grace.  
**Special thanks to: **All reviewers, especially those who continue to read :)  
**Apologies: **I'm sorry, I haven't updated for… well, basically forever! I'm super-slack

**Part One**

No way was Grace going to Anderson Drive to pay M a friendly visit. He'd done enough harm already.  
It was time to tell Neil. About M, about the rape, the pregnancy, everything.  
He'd protect her. He'd stop her from getting hurt. He'd make sure everything would work out. Grace was tired of being independent. She needed some help, desperately, before something bad happened. But this little meeting M had in mind? So not happening.

_Darkness. Laughing. Tears._

Neil swung the door open to let Grace in.  
"Grace," he said. "Hey."  
Grace remembered they were supposedly in the middle of the Great Maternity Leave Debate.  
"Look, Neil. I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I haven't been completely honest with you…"  
"What?"  
"Just – can I come inside?"  
He put an arm around her and she snuggled into her chest.  
She pushed aside one single thought in her head: _Is this the last time._

Neil smiled at Grace as she sat on his large couch.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked kindly. Then he said, "and by the way, someone dropped this off for you at work today," he said, as he handed an envelope over.  
"Wh-who?"  
Neil shrugged. "I don't know, reception told me. You were already gone, so I said I'd pass it on."  
Grace smiled at him. Neil noticed a hint of nervousness in her eyes. She seemed to have a lot of that lately.  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
Grace did so, tearing the envelope open. There was a single piece of paper, reading:

_Step One: Tell Neil.  
Step Two: I Kill Him.  
Step Three: I Kill You._

_Got it?  
-M_

Grace choked out in tears. She had no idea what to do. This surely was just a stupid trick. Yes. It was.  
"Neil, I don't know if the baby is yours or not."  
Neil looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" then he blinked. "Oh." His eyes widened. "Oh!"  
"No, Neil, it's not like that – let me explain."  
"Explain?" he asked, angrily. "I can't believe this – did – did you _**CHEAT **_on me?"  
"No! No, Neil, please, just give me a chance-"  
"A chance? Grace, you've been given a fucking chance! This relationship… it's… it's been a joke to you, hasn't it?" he felt his face go hot.  
"No, it hasn't been! It – it hasn't been!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. He hadn't seen her cry much. She rarely cried. And definitely, _definitely _not like this.  
"You can't just come out and tell me you cheated on me and expect me to shrug my shoulders and get over it!"  
"Neil… Neil, I… please, I-"  
"I never want to see you again."  
She turned away, hurt. Neil felt a pang of guilt, but she deserved it.

**Part Two – Grace's Letter**

_Neil,_

_I wanted to explain things, but you didn't give me much chance. I don't blame you; I know what things look like. But I didn't cheat on you. I never would do that._

_A few months ago, I was raped by someone. Gavin Newbury. We went out in university, then met up again a few years afterwards again. We were engaged, ready to get married. Then I met you. I fell for you, Neil, and I couldn't be with him any longer._

_He couldn't accept that. He came after me. He threatened to kill me. I begged him not to. I said I would do anything, he could do anything, just not that._

_Big mistake._

_He raped me. Continually. He kept coming after me. I let him, I didn't stop him, and I thought it would end eventually. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. It didn't._

_He was arrested for raping someone else, a little girl, only six or seven, Keisha Marks. He's in jail now._

_I found out I was pregnant after that. But then I started getting text messages from someone; M. M sent threats and recently asked me to meet with him. I tried to tell you about him because I wanted your help; I need your help with this. Now he's threatening to hurt you. This is the truth, Neil, okay? Believe me. Please._

_X Grace X_

**A/N: **The truth is out… so will Neil believe her?

_Brookii_


End file.
